


Nice Distraction

by Seersha



Category: Fringe
Genre: Amberverse, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Relationship, Episode Related, Episode: s04e16, Established Relationship, F/M, Fringe Kinkmeme, Kink Meme, Kinkmeme, Kissing, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Romance, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seersha/pseuds/Seersha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 4x16. We all know this is how the scene should have gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Distraction

As Olivia opened the door to her apartment and stepped inside, she was immediately greeted by Peter's voice.

"Is that you?" he called from the direction of the kitchen. "What took you so long? I was just about to send out a search party – dogs, men in trench coats," he continued.

Olivia lingered in the doorway to the kitchen area. Peter had set up a table for two, complete with candles and wine. In ordinary circumstances (what were those again?), coming home to Peter and a romantic dinner for just the two of them would have immediately brightened her day. But the taste of defeat, of confusion and disappointment still lingered. She barely managed a smile, and Peter immediately took stock of her mood.

"Oh," he sighed, feeling a wave of disappointment himself, "that good, huh?"

Olivia shrugged, frustration lacing every word. "They don't even want me consulting on cases."

"Well, I'm sure that's only temporary," he said, trying to reassure her. He hated seeing her unhappy. 

"Broyles said I should look at it as an overdue vacation," she elaborated with a gesture of her hands. "Why would I assume, just because you and I are back together, that everything would be fine?" she asked, giving him a small smile as she gazed up at him. Why was it that she never seemed to be completely happy? Now her personal life was finally on track, she had thought that her elation and joy at being back with Peter could make up for any doubts or fears regarding her slowly fading memories. She gave him a look. "What, the world isn't gonna live up to my every expectation?"

Peter eased closer into her personal space. "Olivia," he said, lowering his voice to a softer tone, "a vacation is not such a bad idea. Vermont's beautiful this time of year. I know you don't like skiing, but as long as we got a rug and a fireplace, I think we'll be fine."

Olivia gave him another smile. She shook her head quickly, letting out a breathy chuckle before meeting his eyes seriously. Peter's matching smile warmed her and she felt a soft note of arousal at the intense look he was giving her, and became swept up for a moment in imagination. It was almost as she knew what he was thinking – and she was certain they were thinking the exact same thing.

A rug and a fireplace. Making love all day and all night. A vivid image of them entangled together, naked, as he pushed inside her – deeper, harder – invaded her mind. Olivia bit her lip nervously as a blush crept up and she tried to refocus.

Peter took another step and placed his hands along her shoulders, stroking down her arms gently. "You know what you need right now though?" he asked, bending his head towards her slightly.

"What?" she queried, voice catching.

His hands reached hers and he took them in his, leading her into the middle of the dining area. "You need to relax," he answered huskily, voice soothing. "Take your mind off work for a while..." he said, unbuttoning her jacket.

She glanced down at his hands as they reached the last button, then met his eyes again. "And are you planning on helping me with that?" she asked, teasingly, coming around to the idea rather quickly.

Peter inched even closer as he pulled open her coat and pushed it off her shoulders, flinging it across the back of one of the chairs. Olivia placed her hands on his hips, fingers playing with the hem of his t-shirt. She leaned her body into his, craning her head upwards. One of his hands reached up to cup her cheek, the other holding the small of her back, keeping her close against him.

"What do you--" she began, but Peter cut her words short, his thumb moving to rest against her lips. 

He shook his head. "Stop thinking," he advised, leaning down to capture her lips with his in a deep kiss, just as he removed his finger. 

Olivia's eyes fluttered closed, deciding to do as he requested, giving over to the moment. She focused on the feeling of his lips on hers, his tongue softly sweeping into her mouth, his thumb stroking along her jaw, his other hand now under her shirt, fingers digging into her lower back. She moaned, clutching at his shoulders tightly, rocking upwards onto her toes and pressing against him more firmly.

They stood there for long minutes, just kissing. Revelling in each other, lips moving against each other, tongues dancing sensually. Olivia moaned, and Peter moaned in return. The kiss deepened, became more passionate. 

Olivia threaded her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, tugging at the short strands. Continuing the kiss, Peter reached for the lowest button on Olivia's blouse and undid it, then worked upwards, popping each button free, taking his time.

Her blouse fell open and Peter's fingers traced along her bare belly, just above her pants. Olivia pulled away from the kiss to take a breath, lips swollen. Peter buried his nose against her neck, breathing heavily. He slipped his hands around her waist, exploring the expanse of skin along her back, his fingers tracing up and down her spine.

Peter turned his head just so, tracing his lips up along her neck, lingering near her ear. Olivia tilted her head to the side so Peter had better access. "Take off your shoes," he whispered, arms still around her.

Olivia blinked, opening her eyes, caught off guard. Before she could ask another question though, he pulled away enough to raise an eyebrow at her, silently reminding her of his earlier instruction. Peter stepped back and gave her some room, arms at his sides.

With a short nod, Olivia took a step back to reach down and remove her shoes. Once that was done, she stood straight again, barefoot, waiting for his next move. 

Peter reached out, taking the sides of her open blouse in his hands, tugging her towards him. She fisted his shirt in her hands as her body stumbled against his. She swallowed, a catch in her throat. His fingers went to her pants, undoing them, tugging them down quickly, now in hurry to get her undressed.

She laughed softly at his sudden impatience, stepping out of her pants as they pooled at her feet. He kicked them away, pulling her now half naked body against his still fully-clothed one. The texture of his clothing scrapped against her sensitive skin. Olivia could feel his erection against her hip, even through the thickness of his denim jeans.

Peter bent to kiss her again, hungrily, and Olivia slipped her hands under his shirt, fingers brushing along his skin just above his belt.

At the contact, Peter's smile widened, and in one swift move, he took her hips in his large hands and lifted her up. Olivia let out a gasp of surprise, her hands coming up to brace against his shoulders, grounding herself. She wound her long legs around his waist, groaning into his mouth as he cupped her butt firmly. 

Feeling secure in his arms, she rolled her hips towards his, tugging his bottom lip between her teeth as she broke the kiss.

Peter made a low sound in the back of his throat when Olivia shifted her hips again and she felt a flash of satisfaction at his reaction. Peter's grip tightened slightly and he took two quick steps, placing her to sit on the edge of the round dining table. He swept the plates aside to make room, careful not to actually break anything, then set her more securely on the table.

Olivia's butt hit the cool surface roughly and she let her legs fall from around his waist. Peter settled himself comfortably between her legs, hands starting on her hips and moving up along the sides of her body. He skimmed his fingers over her ribcage, held her breasts in his hands briefly, before slipping them over her shoulders to push her blouse off.

"Hmmm," she hummed lazily, feeling completely relaxed now, holding the hem of his shirt again, "I think you have too many clothes on."

Peter traced his fingertips along her arms, around her back and upwards to the clasp of her bra, flicking it open. "That's okay," he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth. "I just want to make you feel good."

He dragged the straps of her bra off her shoulders, dropping the bra to the floor. Olivia braced her hands against the edge of the table, to steady herself. Her bare breasts drew his gaze and she felt herself shiver. He cupped both breasts in his hands, rubbing his thumbs around the tops and over her nipples. Peter peppered open-mouthed kisses along her collar bone and down to taste the flesh of her breasts. He took one nipple in his mouth, suckling, then moved to taste the other. He flicked his tongue around the nipple, tracing slowly, tugging gently as he released it.

Olivia let her head fall backwards slightly, panting, her knuckles whitening as she gripped the edge of the table tighter. "Peter..." she moaned, feeling impatient and needy. 

Taking the cue, Peter tugged at the straps of her panties, not entirely caring if they ripped as he hastily pulled them off. Olivia lifted her butt long enough to allow him to remove her last piece of clothing.

As he drew the panties over her calves, he knelt down, taking hold of one of her ankles. Peter pressed a kiss to the skin of her ankle, sliding her leg over his shoulder as he shifted closer on his knees. With a feather light touch, he traced his fingers upwards along the insides of her thighs, causing Olivia's legs to fall open wider for him. He bit gently at the inside of her right thigh, near the top of her leg, nuzzling his nose against her wet folds.

Settling his hands on the sides of her butt, he inched her towards the edge of the table, holding her steady. Peter pressed a kiss to her thigh, on the reddened patch of skin he'd bitten a moment ago. He flicked his tongue along the inside of her thigh towards her heat. He heard her breathe a long moan, and repeated the action on her other thigh, teasing her, drawing it out. 

He felt her shift against his mouth, rocking her hips towards his face, and heard the creak of the table. "Please," she begged, almost mindlessly, "Peter, c'mon... please..."

In answer, he opened his mouth to taste her dripping, wet juices, dragging his tongue up along the length of her folds. A high-pitched noise escaped Olivia then, and it spurred him on to pick up the pace. He concentrated his efforts on her most pleasurable spot, circling his tongue around her clitoris, then flicking across it. He held her hips more firmly when she started shifting restlessly, desperate for release. He continued sucking and licking her folds, using faster strokes. He knew she was close, moaning above him, her breathy sounds of pleasure the only noise he could hear.

Olivia felt the tidal wave of pleasure build and build, let herself be swept away completely. All she could feel was Peter – his tongue, his lips. She reached one hand up to thread her fingers in his hair, not sure whether to push or pull. She fisted his hair in a tighter grip, mouth parted as she struggled to catch a proper breath. 

With a final few strokes of his tongue, Peter felt Olivia come suddenly, shattering against him, her entire body shuddering. She screamed his name and he continued with a few more licks as her orgasm retreated. Once she'd stopped shuddering, Peter pressed a final kiss against her quivering thigh. He eased back on his haunches, slipping her leg off his shoulder and looked up at her. She looked rather dazed, flushed and spent.

And hopefully, extremely relaxed. Peter couldn't help but smile, rather pleased with himself.

Noting his almost too-satisfied smirk, Olivia flicked him a smirk of her own. "Nice distraction technique," she said, her breathing slowly returning to normal.

Peter's smile lingered as he slowly stood, offering her his hands to help her back on her feet. She was about to lean up to kiss him, when the sound of his cell phone ringing interrupted them.

Peter hesitated momentarily, wondering how important the phone call could possibly be in comparison to having his girlfriend completely naked and all to himself for the night. They hadn't even gotten to dessert.

As if sensing his thoughts, Olivia exchanged a look with him and nodded. "You should get that. I think the '70s are calling."

Peter chuckled, glad that she still had her sense of humour, and reached to pick up his phone. 

"Yeah?" he answered, taking a few steps away, glancing back at her over his shoulder. She reached down to pull on her clothes. Turning away from the tempting view, Peter forced his attention back to the voice on the other end of the line. "Yeah, I am actually. No, I just wasn't expecting... yeah."

He hung up and turned back to see Olivia dressed back in her underwear and buttoning up her blouse. "Lincoln?" she enquired, glancing up to see him looking slightly uncomfortable. She knew he was still worried about her, and wanted to put him at ease. "Well, one of us is still on the team," she said, taking a seat at the table.

"Liv..."

"Peter, I'm fine. Go."

He gave her a smile, a mixture of empathy and love. He understood, somehow, just as always. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay," she said, watching him retreat, then glancing at the set table, cutlery and plates now all askew from when Peter had pushed things around. She leaned an elbow on the table, resting her chin on her hand. 

In the quiet of the kitchen and trapped with nothing but her own thoughts again, Olivia decided that maybe a vacation to Vermont wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
